Felices juntos
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: Porque no podía ser de otra manera. Si Kirishima no era suyo, no iba a ser de nadie más…


_Hola! Este pequeño Drabble(? es por la actividad de Facebook del grupo KiriBakuKiri ¡Espero les guste!_

 _Los personajes no son mios, todo es obra de su respectivo creador :)_

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _—_ _...Estoy enamorado..._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Bakugou exhalo con fuerza, sus pulmones y pecho quemándole dolorosamente. Sentía sus músculos tensos, y apretaba con fuerza sus puños llenos de sangre. Sangre que no era suya. Miro a su alrededor, el inhóspito paraje de tierra, completamente abandonado, estaba en un silencio sepulcral, completamente muerto. Muerto, como la persona que yacía a su lado, la persona a la cual amó con la más desmedida de las locuras, la persona que jamás pensó, ni por un segundo, lastimar, la persona que creyó, estúpidamente, siempre se quedaría a su lado.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. —Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios, abriéndose lentamente, convirtiéndose de a poco en una demoniaca carcajada. —No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora ¿Verdad Kirishima?

Sus rodillas impactaron súbitamente sobre el áspero suelo en un ruido sordo. Con fiereza llevo sus manos a su cara, embarrando la fresca sangre sobre su blanca piel y rubios cabellos. Riendo y carcajeándose completamente fuera de si; era un demonio, un monstruo, un asesino. Se había convertido en lo que encarecidamente se había jurado destruir… se había convertido en un villano. Pero tenía justificación ¡Claro que tenia justificación! ¡Todo era culpa de Kirishima! ¡TODO ERA CULPA DEL BASTARDO DE KIRISHIMA!

Ambos pudieron haber sido tan felices juntos ¡Ambos debían haber sido tan felices juntos! ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA KIRISHIMA TUVO QUE ESTROPEARLO TODO!? ¿¡Es que acaso él no era suficiente para el pelirrojo!? ¿¡QUE CARAJO TENIA DE ATRACTIVO AQUELLA MALDITA BOLA DE GRASA!? Su Quirk ni siquiera era admirable, ni siquiera era poderoso ¿¡Qué mierda era lo que Kirishima veía en ese bastardo de FatGum!?

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

 _—_ _¿Qué mierda significa eso? —Lo miró, largo y tendido, esperando alguna acción por parte del pelirrojo._

 _—_ _Pues eso. —Kirishima le sonrió, radiante y hermoso. El sol se opacó por unos instantes. —Estoy enamorado._

 _—_ _¿Y que mierda te hizo pensar que a mí me importan tus estúpidos sentimientos? —Mentira. Su estómago se estrujó con anticipación, era obvio que la persona de la cual Kirishima estaba enamorado era él ¿Verdad? Se lo había demostrado a lo largo de estos dos años como amigos y compañeros. Siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas, Kirishima era el único que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, el único que podía hacer de Bakugou una mejor persona, el único que lograba calmar su personalidad de mierda y comportamiento de delincuente._

 _Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Su corazón, su alma, su vida y todo lo que era valioso para él le pertenecían exclusivamente a Kirishima. Y era reciproco ¡Era obvio que era reciproco! ¿Qué otra razón, más que el amor más puro, podría tener Kirishima como para seguir a su lado a pesar de todo?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué eres mi mejor amigo? —Kirishima resopló con obviedad. Bakugou simplemente enarco una ceja, animándolo a continuar. —Es algo complicado, y cuanto más lo pienso más lo considero como algo imposible._

 _—_ _Solo ve y díselo, solo un imbécil sería capaz de rechazarte, idiota. —Cerró los ojos, esperando las siguientes palabras del pelirrojo. Esperaba que con aquella pequeña indirecta el otro al fin se decidiera a confesar sus sentimientos. No lo diría ni bajo tortura, pero la verdad era que ya ansiaba tener entre sus brazos a Eijiro._

 _—_ _¿¡De verdad lo crees!? —La adorable expresión en el rostro del otro hacían que el rubio quisiera besarlo, besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. —¡Eres el mejor!_

 _Abrió los ojos con ligera confusión al no escuchar una palabra más de parte del pelirrojo. Kirishima lo miro de vuelta._

 _—_ _¿Y bien? —Preguntó, aliviándose de que la voz no le temblara. Kirishima ladeo la cabeza, confundido._

 _—_ _¿Y bien… qué?_

 _Fue ahí que lo comprendió todo._

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

—Pero ahora nada de eso importa, Eijiro. —Acunó el inerte cuerpo del pelirrojo entre sus brazos, empapándose completamente con la fresca sangre que aun emanaba de las abiertas heridas. —Ahora estaremos juntos, solos tu y yo, para siempre y por siempre y si algún bastardo me trata de alejar de ti voy a explotarle los sesos. —Las carcajadas resonaban impregnadas de una espantosa locura.

Porque no podía ser de otra manera. Si Kirishima no era suyo, no iba a ser de nadie más…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bakugou perdio la cabeza! D: no se en que estaba pensando al escribir esto XD solo queria ser popular(?

Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia la recibire con mucho amooor :3


End file.
